Question: $\dfrac{8}{6} - \dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{6 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{10 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{40}{30}} - {\dfrac{3}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{40} - {3}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{37}{30}$